The present invention relates to cup washing machines, and relates more particularly to the brush assembly of a cup washing machine which can be conveniently adjusted to fit the size of the cup to be cleaned so that the inside as well as the outside of the cup can be effectively cleaned, and which can be manually operated when power supply fails.
FIG. 1 shows a cup washing machine according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,729 and German Pat. No. G9200551.9, which was invented by the present inventor. This structure of cup washing machine uses a motor to turn two cylinder brushes through the transmission of a plurality of transmission shafts and a set of gears. However, this structure of cup washing machine still has drawbacks. When the cup washing machine is operated, the inside of the cup can be well cleaned, however the cup must be rotated manually so that the outside of the cup can be well cleaned. Another drawback of this structure of cup washing machine is that the pitch between the two cylinder brushes can only be adjusted within a limited range because of the limitation of the eccentric wheel. If to broaden the adjustable range between the two cylinder brushes, the manufacturing cost of the cup washing machine will be greatly increased.